


Kouri

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Field Trip, Ice, M/M, Mocking, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Tudo tinha acontecido em apenas um momentos, e eu nem sequem tinha tido o tempo para reagir.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Kouri

**Kouri**

**(Gelo)**

Tudo tinha acontecido em apenas um momento.

Quando Kei tinha-lhe proposto de dar uma volta nos arredores de Iruma e tinham-se encontrado depois na zona do lago, Kota tinha-lhe dito ao seu namorado que dado o frio daquela temporada, provavelmente ia a estar completamente gelado.

O que não tinha previsto era que o menor fosse ainda mais entusiasmado por esta perspetiva, e que decidisse de tentar de pisar sobre do mesmo.

Yabu estava à distância apesar da insistência do menor, e tinha-o observado pisar na superfície subtil do gelo por uns minutos, até que tinha-se familiarizado e tinha começado a andar mais determinado, embora com cuidado para não deslizar.

Tudo tinha acontecido em apenas um momentos, e eu nem sequem tinha tido o tempo para reagir.

Agora Kei estava ao seu lado no carro, na direção de casa, e tinha completamente parado de falar com ele.

Kota queria dizer-lhe que não tinha sido a sua intenção rir a ver o gelo estalar e ele cair com as pernas dentro da água gelada, mais calou.

Não queria justificar-se, por uma vez.

Tinha sido demasiado divertido para fazê-lo.


End file.
